The Emperor
by Seira Schiffer
Summary: Dalam kehidupanku, aku belum pernah sekalipun merasakan perasaan ini. Rasa penasaran akan kedua manik itu bertolak belakang dengan reaksi tubuhku. Wajah yang terus menunduk ini, ingin sekali bisa bertatapan dengannya. 《Hinata's Side》


Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Emperor © Seira Schiffer

.

Rated : T

.

Akashi Seijuurou x Hinata Hyuuga

.

 _ **Dan aku penasaran**_

 _ **Akan apa yang disembunyikannya**_

 _ **Di dalam manik heterokrom itu**_

.

RnR

.

Orang-orang selalu mengatakan bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang sempurna di dunia ini. Setiap orang pasti memiliki paling tidak satu kekurangan yang ada di setiap diri mereka. Baik itu sifat, sikap, materi, maupun penampilan.

Karena orang yang sempurna hanya ada di kisah dongeng. Sebut saja tokoh Garry-Stu. Tokoh pemuda dalam cerita yang digambarkan sangat sempurna.

Tak satupun dia memiliki kekurangan.

Yah, memang awalnya aku setuju dengan pernyataan yang tak dapat dipertanggung jawabkan itu. Karena selama hidupku ini, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan sosok yang selalu dielu-elukan dalam kisah non-fiksi tersebut.

Malahan, ungkapan itu sudah terpatri di benakku sampai sekarang.

"Hei. Kudengar Klub basket kita menang lagi." Seorang gadis tak jauh dari tempatku duduk terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Suaranya yang lantang membuatku mau tak mau harus mendengarkan setiap tutur katanya.

"Kiseki no Sedai memang tak terkalahkan." Sahut yang lain setuju dengan pernyataan gadis pertama.

DRAP DRAP

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti tatkala klub yang sedang mereka bincangkan tampak di depan mata. Dipimpin oleh seorang pemuda dengan tatapan bak elang, mereka melaksanakan latihan pagi dengan serius.

"Lihat tuh. Mereka masih sempat latihan meski kemarin mereka baru saja menang."

"Keren."

Doktrin yang ada di kepalaku selama ini, akhirnya berhasil diruntuhkan. Pertemuanku dengan Kiseki no sedai memaksaku harus menyalahkan penyataan bahwa Garry-Stu hanya ada di novel. Karna sosok itu telah muncul di hadapanku.

Kiseki no Sedai sekilas memang terlihat seperti tokoh Garry-Stu. Kalian pikir aku bergurau? Walaupun sebutan itu bukan aku yang memberikannya. Melainkan masyarakatlah yang menobatkan mereka sebagai sosok Generasi Keajaiban. Generation of Miracle. Sebutan itu memang cocok untuk mereka. Bakat mereka sangatlah menakjubkan, atau mungkin lebih ke arah menakutkan. Jika di dalam game ada suatu tingkatan pemain, maka di dunia ini mereka—Kiseki no sedai—berada di level dewa.

Seperti yang kubilang. Mereka sekilas tampak seperti sosok Garry-Stu. Tapi mereka bukanlah Garry-Stu. Mereka memang berbakat, tapi bakat mereka hanya dalam bidang basket. Itu saja. Sedangkan dalam hal lain, mereka sangat payah. Kemampuan mereka di luar basket dapat dibandingkan sebagaimana orang umum lainnya.

Sangat berbeda dengan dia. Sosoknya ibarat Garry Stu, ah tidak. Justru dia lebih dari sang tokoh sempurna itu.

"Aku tidak heran sih, kalau Kiseki no sedai bisa selalu menang setiap pertandingan."

"Pasalnya, Akashi-senpai yang menjadi ketua mereka."

Akashi Seijuurou. Pemuda berambut maroon dari keluarga bangsawan Akashi. Layaknya seorang bangsawan, pesonanya sanggup menggetarkan jiwa. Dibekali wajah rupawan dan sikap bak bangsawan sejati, tak heran seluruh orang yang mendengar namanya akan menjadi kecil hati. Merasa terbelakang saat mendengar nama pemilik marga Akashi.

Tak hanya itu, kecerdasan sang pewaris takhta Akashi itu terbilang sangat menakutkan. Di seluruh dataran Jepang, tak ada satupun orang yang akan menyangkal akan kepandaiannya. Jika mau, dia bisa saja mendapatkan gelar master di Jurusan Management yang sedang dia emban ini. Para dosen pun menyadari bahwa ilmu mereka tidak sebanding dengan ilmu yang dimiliki oleh Seijuurou. Mereka memilih mundur dengan hormat daripada mempermalukan diri sendiri jika berdebat dengan anak itu.

Kepiawaiannya dalam memaikan berbagai alat musik juga diakui oleh seniman-seniman terkenal di jepang. Olahraga yang dia kuasai tak hanya basket. Olahraga yang lainpun dapat dia kuasai dengan baik. Malahan, dia pernah dijadikan sebagai mentor pembimbing untuk klub lain seminggu sebelum pertandingan. Itulah mengapa Teiko University terkenal dengan sekolah yang belum pernah merasakan kekalahan.

Meskipun, dia paling sering terlihat menggeluti bidang berkuda dan memanah. Tentunya yang paling dia prioritaskan diantara semua itu adalah basket. Entah alasan apa yang mendasari hal itu. Akupun tak tahu.

Kenapa? Kalian heran kenapa aku bisa mengetahui banyak hal tentangnya?

Tanyakan saja pada temanku berambut blonde yang menamai dirinya sebagai penggemar fanatik Kise Ryouta. Tak hanya sekali dua kali, setiap kami bertemu yang dibahas selalu hal-hal yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan model itu. Sehingga, klub basket di sini menjadi salah satu pembahasannya. Apalagi, temanku itu dapat sebutan sebagai ratu up to date di sini.

Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku bisa mengetahui beberapa hal yang ada di sekolah ini meski aku tidak terlalu update. Karena, Ino-lah yang selalu menjadi pembawa berita terbaru dan tersegar di kampus bergengsi ini.

Tapi, aku sedikit tak menyangka seorang seperti Akashi-senpai bisa menciptakan rumor buruk tentang dirinya sendiri. Aku bingung, rumor itu memang dari Akashi-senpai atau dari pendapat orang lain.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Hardik seorang yang membuat fokusku ikut terpecah.

"Hah?"

"Jangan menatap Akashi-kun seperti itu."

Kutatap heran gadis itu, sangat penasaran apa yang akan dia utarakan.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak tahu ya? Sudah rahasia umum jika tidak ada orang yang boleh menatap matanya."

Apakah dia seperti medusa sampai-sampai tidak ada yang boleh menatap matanya? Atau mungkin lebih parah dari itu. apakah dia sebenarnya buta? Kamisama, tolong hentikan pemikiran nistaku ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Dari desas desus yang sering kudengar sih, orang yang berani melihat mata heterokrom itu, jiwanya akan tersedot ke dalamnya. Seolah dia tidak akan lagi bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri."

Apakah keluarga Akashi itu seorang penyihir? Atau pesulap?

"Itu hanya rumor."

"Ish, memangnya kau pernah lihat mahasiswa di sini berani menatap langsung ke mata Akashi-kun?"

"Bahkan para dosen mengalihkan tatapan matanya saat berhadapan dengannya."

"W-wah… mengerikan."

Manik mata yang menyembunyikan sejuta rahasia itu, selalu bisa membuat orang ketakutan. Memang benar yang dikatakan gadis-gadis itu, karena sejauh ini aku tak mendapati satu orang pun yang berani bertatapan langsung dengannya. Bahkan para anggota klub basket sendiri merasa takut pada ketuanya itu. Apakah dia adalah reinkarnasi dari sosok pemimpin Nazi?

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Sama halnya dengan orang lain. Diriku yang memang pengecut ini langsung menundukkan kepala saat sosok itu lewat. Aku sendiri masih heran, kenapa aku harus menunduk. Apalagi, aku nyatanya memang tidak terlalu peduli pada beberapa rumor yang tak ada pendasarannya.

Seperti sebuah mesin, setiap dia berada dalam jarak pandang kurang dari 5 meter kepalaku otomatis akan langsung menunduk. Itulah mengapa, selama ini aku hanya bisa melihatnya sebatas bibir saja. Walaupun aku ingin sekali mengetaui fakta yang disembunyikan di dalam iris berbeda warna itu.

Kadang aku merasa menyesal. Selalu menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk melihat matanya. Di saat dia sangat dekat, wajahku selalu melihat ke bawah. Sementara setelah dia menjauh, aku hanya dapat menatap punggung tegapnya.

" _Doumo_ , Hinata." Panggil seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku tentang Akashi.

" _Doumo_ , Ino-chan, Sakura-chan." Balasku dengan senyum kecil seperti biasa.

Sakura menepuk bahuku pelan seraya menatapku penasaran, "Kau sakit? Kau tidak biasanya melamun pagi-pagi, Hinata."

Aku lupa bahwa temanku satu ini sangatlah peka. Bisa gawat jika sampai kejadian ini terdengar Niisan terlebih Tousan.

"Ano... Sebenarnya aku menunggu kalian." Terangku mencoba bersikap biasa.

Ino menerjang tubuhku tanpa membiarkanku menyiapkan diri, " _Oyamaa_ … Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Hinata."

" _Daijoubu_." Ujarku menenangkannya. Berbeda dengan Sakuran, Ino lebih bersifat kekanakan. Walaupun kadang dia bisa bersikap lebih tegas dari kami.

"Ini semua salah si jidat lebar. Dia terlalu lama mengobrol dengan Karin-senpai."

Mulai lagi, deh. Kalau mereka sudah salah-salahan, aku hanya akan dijadikan tempat mengadu.

"Hei. Itu kan juga untukmu. Lagian aku meminta bantuannya untuk mengajari kita Salsa. Bukannya ini untuk tradisi?" Terlihat wajah Sakura yang tak terima.

"Tehe. _Gomenne_ , Sakura-chan." Tanpa kuduga sebelumnya, Ino dengan cepat mengakhiri perdebatan mereka dengan mencubit pipi Sakura lembut.

"Tapi aku heran deh. Kenapa juga ada tradisi kuno seperti ini? Kalau memang sebagai perayaan masuknya mahasiswa-mahasiswi baru, bukankah lebih baik makan-makan saja?" Tambah Ino mengutarakan pendapat.

CTAK

Sakura menyentil dahi Ino. Aku yakin rasanya sakit. mana mungkin sentilan anggota Klub Judo biasa-biasa saja. Pernah sekali Sakura menarik tanganku saat konser Akatsuki dan hasilnya tanda merah membekas di tanganku. Butuh waktu setengah bulan untuk menghilangkan warna itu. Parahnya, aku harus memakai seragam lengan panjang selama sekolah. Dan selama itu pula aku dianggap anak aneh. Lantaran, saat itu sudah memasuki musim panas. Mana ada orang yang menggunakan seragam musim dingin di musim panas?

"Bisa nggak sih pikiranmu jauh-jauh dari kata makanan?"

Seperti biasa, Ino akan menggembungkan pipi jika Sakura mencibir pendapatnya.

"Tapi, Hinata beruntung sekali sih? Kau dapat Dansa Waltz." Ino beralih mencubit pipiku. Temanku ini kalau sudah gelas pasti akan mencubit pipiku.

"Hahaha... Itu kan pas untuk tingkah kalian." Tenten yang baru saja datang ikut nimbrung ke obrolan kami.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Tenten?"

"Iya nih, maksudmu apa sih?"

"Secara ya, kalian itu terlalu banyak tingkah dan tak bisa diam. Sedangkan Hinata itu gadis pendiam dan tak banyak tingkah seperti kalian." Tenten merangkul bahuku. "Benar begitu 'kan?"

Sakura dan Ino yang masih mencerna ucapan Tenten, terlihat seperti anak kecil. Tentenpun menyadari raut wajah mereka, sambil menetralisir tawa gelinya, Kekasih dari Neji-nii beralih menggandeng lengan mereka.

"Sudahlah. Jangan membebani otak kalian dengan ucapanku. Aku tahu kok daya otak kalian tidak bisa menerka apa maksud kalimatku tadi. Jadi, lebih baik kita ke kantin saja. aku sedang lapar nih." Tenten menyeret mereka agar mengikutinya ke kantin kampus.

Untung saja mereka ada di gedung yang sama, jadi tak terlalu jauh jika waktu sudah memasuki jam kuliah pertama.

"Yosh. Ayo ke kantin." Seru mereka ikutan menarik tanganku.

Seperti biasa, kantin di pagi hari terasa sedikit ramai. Masalahnya, tak hanya para Mahasiswa saja yang menggunakan kantin sebagai tempat untuk makan-makan. Beberapa orang malah menjadikan kantin sebagai tempat kumpul-kumpul. Itulah alasan kenapa kantin ramai walaupun hari masih pagi.

"Hinata, kami tinggal dulu ya. Sebelum mejanya ditempati orang lain." Ino tampak terburu-buru sambil mencari tempat kosong yang ada di kantin. Sakura dan Tenten juga tampak kesusahan membawa pesanan mereka yang terbilang banyak. Aku heran, bagaimana bisa mereka makan sebanyak itu di pagi hari? Apakah mereka belum sarapan?

"Haik." Balasku membuat mereka langsung lari terbirit-birit setelah Ino menunjukkan meja yang akan kami tempati.

Sesaat kugulirkan bola mata alih-alih melihat menu yang tersaji di bagian atas.

"Vanilla Milk Shake satu." Firasatku saja atau suaraku bergema? Tidak. Mana mungkin di tempat seramai ini suaraku bisa bergema. Akhirnya kutolehkan wajah ke samping kanan, dan kutemukan seorang pemuda berambut baby blue menatapku datar.

Dari seragamnya, sudah dapat ditebak jika dia berasal dari Klub basket.

"Ano. Saya duluan yang memesan." Suaranya sangat lembut. Bahkan lebih lembut dari suara Shion—sepupu Naruto—si penyanyi di Negara Kincir Angin.

"Ah. _Gomenne_." Aku sontak mundur teratur. "Aku tidak sadar kalau ada orang di depanku."

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk sebelum meraih pesanannya. Baru setelah itu aku memesan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Vanilla Milk Shake satu." Ujarku pada Ibu kantin.

"Gomenasai, Nona. Es-nya habis. Pegawai kami baru saja pergi untuk membelikannya. Apakah Anda mau menunggu sejenak?" Ujarnya menyesal.

"Ano. Ini untukmu saja." Suara tadi kembali terdengar. Waktu aku menoleh, ternyata pemuda tadi masih belum pergi juga. Kurasa dia mendengarkan pembicaraan kami.

"T-tidak. Kuroko-senpai 'kan lebih dulu memesannya." Tolakku sesopan mungkin.

" _Are_? Kau mengenalku?" Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya.

Siapa sih di sini yang tidak mengenal kalian? Aku saja masih penasaran kenapa anggota Dewan Mahasiswa seperti kalian merupakan anak Basket. Apakah kalian melakukan suatu konspirasi agar menjadi anak basket? Atau kalian menginginkan posisi Dewan Mahasiswa lantaran kalian adalah Generation of Miracle? Astaga, kenapa hal yang paling membuatku pusing selalu berhubungan dengan Basket?

"Kuroko-senpai lupa, ya? Kuroko-senpai adalah anggota regular klub basket sekaligus anggota Dewan Mahasiswa. Mana mungkin tak ada yang mengenal Kuroko-senpai."

Dia mengangguk. Sepertinya dia baru menyadari hal itu.

"Tetsuya. Haruskah aku menjemputmu hanya untuk meminta pesananku?"

Suara ini. Aku tidak mengerti, setiap mendengar alunan merdu ini tubuhku reflek akan menundukkan kepala. Alhasil, aku hanya bisa menatap sepatu olahraganya saja.

"Gomenne, Akashi-kun. Es-nya habis." Jelas Kuroko-senpai pada Akashi-senpai.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bincangkan. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasakan sepasang mata tengah menatapku dalam. Sampai-sampai aku bisa merasakan bulu kudukku meremang.

"Tidak perlu. Belikan saja soda untuk yang lain." Ujar Akashi-senpai setelah terdengar helaan napas dari bibirnya.

"Ano. Hyuuga-san. Ini untukmu saja." Kuroko-senpai dengan paksa menarik tanganku agar minumannya beralih ke genggamanku. Setelahnya, dia pergi untuk mengambil pesanan dari sang Kapten.

"Lehermu akan patah jika kau menunduk terlalu dalam." Akashi-senpai langsung menyelonong pergi setelah mengatakan hal itu padaku. Lagian, gara-gara siapa juga aku seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata? Ayo cepat duduk." Seru Tenten membuat perhatianku teralih pada gadis berdarah China tersebut.

"C-chotto matte." Dengan tergesa-gesa aku meminta maaf pada Ibu kantin, "Baasan, aku tidak jadi memesan. Gomenne."

Syukurlah Baasan maklum. Jadinya dia tidak marah-marah. Baru setelahnya aku bergabung dengan yang lain.

.

Usai mata kuliah terakhir, aku baru ingat bahwa aku harus ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku. Maka dari itu, aku mengabari Sakura dan Ino jika aku akan sedikit terlambat.

"Sakura-chan. Aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu. Kalian duluan saja ke café."

' _Kami tunggu ya, Hinata. Jangan sampai lupa waktu.'_ Pesan Sakura.

Selanjutnya, aku melangkahkan kaki menuju Perpustakaan. Karena aku sering ke tempat yang dicap membosankan ini, aku dengan mudah menemukan rak di mana buku yang sedang kucari tersusun.

"Ketemu." Sesungging senyum kutorehkan di bibir. Merasa puas. Tapi, kenapa bukunya harus ditaruh di tempat tinggi sih? Mau mengejek aku ya?

TAP TAP TAP

Kembali kukelilingi perpustakaan untuk mencari tangga yang memang bermanfaat di saat seperti ini. Namun, kenapa dari tadi tidak ketemu? Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tak mencarinya lagi. Daripada aku menghabiskan waktu untuk mencari benda yang tidak ada, mau tak mau aku akan mengandalkan kedua tangan dan kakiku.

Aku sampai harus berjinjit dan tanganku kuraih-raih ke atas hanya untuk mendapatkan buku incaranku. Hampir sepuluh kali aku mencobanya. Hasilnya, nol. Sia-sia. Tubuhku sampai berkeringat tapi aku tak mendapatkan hasil.

Sebenarnya, aku ingin menjadikan beberapa buku tebal yang disusun di rak bawah sebagai pijakan. Tapi itu tidak sopan. Mana mungkin buku yang menyumbang akan kemajuan dunia kuinjak-injak dengan sepatu kotorku. Aku tidak sejahat.

"Hah… apa yang harus kulakukan?" Desahku lelah menengadahkan kepala menatap buku incaranku.

"Apa kau tidak sadar tubuh pendekmu tak akan pernah bisa meraih buku itu." Suara maskulin Akashi-senpai telah menjadi bunyi bel peringatan di dalam otakku. Reflek palaku menunduk dan mataku terpejam. Tubuhku membeku tak bergerak. Jantungku mulai berdetak cepat.

"G-gomen." Ujarku lirih.

"Kau tidak tahu ya apa fungsi tangga yang ada di perpustakaan?" Tukasnya dengan nada mencibir.

Kamisama, kenapa kau harus mempertemukanku dengannya? Apakah kau ingin membuat hambamu ini senam jantung setiap hari? Dan kenapa suaraku semakin gugup.

"A-a-ano… tangganya tidak ada. S-sepertinya sedang dipakai." Jelasku. Astaga. Berhentilah gugup, Hinata. Kau akan membuatnya berpikir bahwa kau gadis aneh.

"Bukankah kau terlalu rapat menutup mata?" Kalimat itu terdengar semakin dekat. Seakan-akan dia berada tepat dibelakangku. Mengingat posisiku sekarang sedang menghadap rak buku.

Mataku menutup semakin erat seiring aroma citrus tubuhnya tercium pekat di indra penciumanku.

PLUK

Sesuatu menepuk pelan kepalaku. Tanpa sadar aku meraihnya, ternyata itu sebuah buku.

"Selamat belajar." Suara itu terdengar sangat jelas di telingaku. Bahkan aku bisa mendengar nafasnya di gendang telinga.

Sebagai gadis normal yang tak pernah berdekatan dengan laki-laki selain keluarga, wajar kalau wajahku bersemu merah. Aku yakin jika wajahku sangat merah. Ahhh…. Sungguh memalukan. Kenapa juga aku bersemu merah? Terlebih lagi karena perbuatan Akashi-senpai yang sangat tak terduga ini. Ingin rasanya aku menghilang dari dunia saat ini juga.

Baru ketika aku mendengar langkah kaki yang berjalan dan semakin menjauh, aku memberanikan diri membuka mata. Walau aroma Akashi-senpai masih tercium, tapi sosok itu sudah menghilang.

Dalam hari aku banyak mengucap syukur.

"Kamisama." Aku mengusap wajahku berulang kali, berusaha menghilangkan warna merah yang ada di sana, "Memalukan sekali."

Bersamaan dengan itu, mataku melirik jam tangan mungil yang melingkari tangan kiriku. Kedua jarum jam itu berhasil membuat mataku terbelalak.

"Gawat. Aku harus segera pergi sebelum mereka membuat pengumuman di ruang siaran." Mengabaikan aturan yang ada di Perpustakaan, aku melajukan langkah untuk berlari ke meja resepsionis.

Secepat kilat aku mengisi formulir peminjaman buku. Tulisanku bisa kuduga terlihat seperti ceker ayam. Tak apalah, yang penting Ino dan Sakura tidak melakukan hal yang akan membuatku tambah malu.

.

"Hinata. Mau tidak liat latih tanding di GYM?" Ajak Ino setelah mata kuliah selesai. Dan aku sudah tahu alasan kenapa dia ingin melihat latihan anak Basket. Secara, Ino anti sekali dengan kegiatan yang menghasilkan keringat. Dia selalu memfokuskan diri pada dunia _mode_ dan _fashion_.

"Tapi kita harus latihan berdansa 'kan?" Elakku mencoba mengingatkannya.

"Ah… itu nanti saja." Ujarnya santai.

Ino menarik tanganku dengan kencang. Sekilas, aku melihat sebuah foto klub basket yang terbit di Koran yang ditempelkan di Madding. Hanya sesaat sebelum tarikan Ino semakin kuat dan membuatku harus berlari mengikuti langkah kakinya.

DRRT DRRT

Ponsel Ino bergetar. Gadis itu tampak gusar. Dan firasatku bilang ini bukan hal baik.

"Hinata. Gomenne. Aku harus menemui, Karin-Senpai. Sebentar kok, kamu tunggu di sini dulu ya."

Benarkan dugaanku?

Kuhela napas dan menatapnya lembut, "Ya. Pergilah. Aku akan menunggu di sini."

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Hah… Ino lama sekali sih. Sudah lima belas menit aku berdiri di samping pintu GYM. Sendirian.

Sementara itu, aku sedikit termenung mengingat gambar tim basket yang tadi di pajang di madding.

"Aku penasaran, apa yang ada di dalam manik heterokrom itu?"

"Benarkah, Hyuuga?" Suara familiar ini membuat bulu kudukku meremang. Aku memejamkan mata dengan erat—seperti biasa.

"G-gomenne."

Selalu. Setiap terdengar suaranya, kata-kata yang kali pertama kuucap adalah permintaan maaf. Aneh ya? Aku juga merasa seperti itu.

"Kuberitahu satu hal, jangan pernah berpikir untuk melihat mataku secara langsung. Jika kau tidak ingin menyesal." Suara penuh intimidasi itu terdengar jelas di telinga.

Setelahnya suara pintu GYM kembali terbuka.

"Hyuuga-san?" Panggil suara merdu yang baru kemarin menyapa gendang telingaku.

Dengan memberanikan diri, aku membuka mata dan menatap sosok baby blue.

"Kuroko-senpai?"

Pemuda itu membungkuk, " _Gomenasai_. Akashi-kun memang seperti itu. Tapi sebenarnya dia baik kok."

Menggeleng pelan. Yah, selama ini dia memang baik sih. Walau mulutnya sangat tajam.

"Tak masalah."

Sedikit raut ragu dan cemas di wajahnya, "Tapi. Sebaiknya kau menuruti perkataannya. Karena Akashi-kun itu absolute dan tak terbantahkan. Jika ada yang membantahnya, maka akan dihancurkan."

Kenapa ya aku merasa perkataan Kuroko-senpai tidak boleh diabaikan? Apakah Akashi-senpai memang semengerikan itu?

"Tetsuya. Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Suara Akashi-senpai kembali terdengar.

"Maaf, Hyuuga-san. Aku harus pergi." Kuroko-senpai pamit setelah mendengar seruan dari sang kapten.

"Haik. Semangat ya, Kuroko-senpai." Sahutku memberi semangat sebagai ganti karena telah mendapat saran darinya.

Kuroko-senpai membalas dengan senyum kecil. "Arigatou, Hyuuga-san."

Aku tidak tahu kalau dari tadi Akashi-senpai menunggu Kuroko-senpai. Apakah dia tidak suka karena aku menghambat latihan mereka sebelum tanding? Jangan sampai, deh. Aku paling tidak suka membuat permusuhan. Terlebih dengan sosok itu.

Tak berapa lama usai perbincangan itu, Ino datang dengan sejuta ucapan maaf. Sampai-sampai aku harus berbohong jika Kise-senpai akan segera bertanding baru dia berhenti meminta maaf.

Selama pertandingan itupun, Ino tak henti-hentinya berteriak menyerukan nama Kise-senpai. Sementara aku hanya duduk diam sambil bertepuk tangan untuk mendukung mereka walau tidak seheboh supporter yang lain.

Pertandingan kali ini, terlihat sangat seru. Pihak GoM—Generation of Miracle—sama sekali tak memberi ampun. Bahkan Akashi-senpai membiarkan anak buah mereka melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan. Aomine-senpai yang paling senang dengan ini. Memang sudah kebiasaannya untuk mempermainkan pihak lawan sampai mereka putus asa.

Tapi, yang sedikit kusesali adalah Kuroko-senpai yang sedikit ambil bagian di pertandingan kali ini. Kemampuan Kuroko senpai memanglah tidak terlalu besar ambil bagian bagi permainan ini, tapi tetap saja dia kan seorang pemain inti. Kenapa aku merasakan kalau Kuroko-senpai sedang diasingkan? Mungkin hanya perkiraanku saja.

Seperti dugaan, Teiko kembali memenangkan pertandingan. Dengan hasil yang menakjubkan, kampus kami kembali menciptakan skor yang membuat pihak lawan putus asa. Aku merasa kasihan dengan mereka. Kenapa mereka harus berhadapan dengan Teiko? Kuharap mereka tidak menyerah dalam basket setelah ini.

"KYAAA…!"

"KISE-KUN…! TAMPANNYA..!"

Oyamaa. Kenapa Ino bisa seperti ini. Aku akui jika dia memang tergila-gila dengan Kise-senpai. Tapi tak kusangka akan sampai seperti ini. Sebagai teman yang baik, harusnya aku mendukungnya. Tapi, kenapa bibirku malah tertarik ke atas. Kurasa, ini karena tingkah Ino yang berubah menjadi supporter alay.

"Nggak nyambung, Ino-chan." Ejekku.

"Tapi Kise-kun memang tampan 'kan?" Ino membela pemuda yang dia sukai.

Temanku ini seakan lupa daratan kalau berhubungan dengan sang model yang sedang naik daun itu. Suaranya yang melengking membuatku hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Sesaat mataku tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengan iris heterokrom. Meski hanya sepersekian detik. Sebelum akhirnya aku sadar dan menutup rapat mataku.

Tidak. Dia pasti tidak menyadarinya. Banyak penonton di sini. Ya. Tenang, Hinata. Banyak orang di sini. Jadi, dia tidak mungkin menatapmu.

Setelah peringatannya tadi, aku menjadi sedikit khawatir dan was-was. Harap-harap tidak akan bertatap mata dengannya.

.

Sehabis pertandingan itu, Sakura menceramahi kami habis-habisan. Ino hanya memasang senyum watados. Sedangkan aku hanya menghela napas untuk kesekian kali.

"Apa kalian tidak tahu jika seminggu lagi pesta dansanya akan diselenggarakan?"

"Tau. Kenapa?" Ino terdengar sangat santai.

Sakura terlihat menahan emosi. "Masih tanya? Memangnya kau sudah punya pasangan?"

"Itu perkara mudah." Jawab Ino enteng.

Aku selalu iri dengan sifatnya yang satu ini. Kadang, aku selalu berharap memiliki sifat seperti Ino.

"Hinata. Bagaimana denganmu?" Sakura berbalik menanyaiku.

Sambil mengedarkan mata, aku mencoba mengingat siapa orang yang bisa kuajak sebagai pasangan. "Mungkin… aku akan mengajak Niisan."

Tiba-tiba Tenten menggenggam tanganku erat. Sambil tersenyum aneh. Mungkin seperti senyum seorang psikopat. "Neji-kun sudah ku- _booking_. Jadi, jangan menganggu ya. Adik ipar."

Sambil menghela napas—lagi, aku menjawab dengan lemah. "Sepertinya aku tidak akan ikut."

"Kenapa tidak mengajak, Kuroko-senpai?" Saran Tenten yang tak pernah terbersit di pikiranku.

"Kuroko-senpai?" Ulangku.

"Iya. Bukannya kalian dekat? Kulihat beberapa hari ini kalian sering ngobrol."

Wah. Wah. Akan ada yang salah paham nih. Kenapa teman-temanku bisa berpikir sejauh ini.

"A-ah itu sebenarnya—"

"Sudah ajak saja, Hinata. Lagipula dia anggota Kiseki no Sedai, tampan dan lembut pula. Kau dapat double Hinata."

BLUSH

"S-sakura..!"

Oyamaa. Bagaimana bisa Ino berkata seperti itu? Mendengar godaan itu membuat wajahku merah pekat.

Suara tawa Sakura dan Tenten ikut terdengar keras melihat ekspresiku.

"Ajak saja. Kau 'kan juga cantik." Saran Sakura.

.

Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, dan setelah yakin tak mendapati seorangpun di sana, aku membuka buku yang sempat kupinjam di perpustakaan kemarin lusa. Bermodalkan buku dan latihan bersama Neji-nii. Aku akan mencoba melatih perkembangan dansaku.

Meski kali ini latihannya hanya sendiri. Tanpa adanya pasangan.

Aku melatih posisi tangan, gerakan kaki dan badan sesuai instruksi dari Neji-nii kemarin. Latihan tenang itu berakhir ketika sebuah suara pemuda yang sangat familiar. Sontak fokusku yang sudah terkumpul kembali pecah.

"Posisi tanganmu salah." Tegurnya. Derap langkah berat itu semakin mendekat.

Mataku yang terpejam serta tubuhku yang terdiam tak membantu apapun.

Aduh, kenapa dia ada di sini? Tak bisakah sehari saja aku tenang. Aku tahu aku belum menguasai dansa Waltz, setidaknya biarkan aku berlatih dengan tenang.

GREB

Kurasakan tangannya melingkar ke pinggangku. Sementara tangannya yang lain membenarkan posisi tangan-tanganku. Tangan kiriku ditaruhnya di atas pundaknya, sedangkan tanganku yang satunya dia genggam.

Aku memang tidak melihatnya, tapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa Akashi-senpai sedang menunduk. Terasa dari hembusan napasnya yang menerpa ubun-ubunku.

Dengan keberanian sebesar biji jagung, aku bisa melihat kedekatan kami. Dari posisi ini, aku baru menyadari betapa kuat dirinya. Bahkan otot trisep dan bisep di lengannya terlihat sangat jelas. Mungkinkah dia berlatih basket terlalu keras? Atau dia ikut fitness?

Kehangatan genggamannya pun terasa pas di tanganku. Pelukannya terkesan lembut namun kuat.

Dengan perlahan, dia memberi beberapa instruksi padaku. Kami menari sesuai instruksinya. Beberapa kali aku melakukan kesalahan dengan menginjak kakinya. Akashi-senpai sampai merintih karenanya. Awalnya kukira dia akan marah, tapi dia malah memintaku untuk melanjutkan dansa.

Manis sekali.

Sempat aku berpikir apakah ini sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang sama dengan sosok yang telah memperingatkanku dengan nada mengancam serta mengintimidasi.

Akashi-senpai terus menunjukkan langkah-langkah yang seharusnya kuambil. Alhasil, jumlah kesalahanku mulai berkurang. Akupun menjadi sedikit lancar menggerak-gerakkan kaki.

Sebenarnya Dansa Waltz sedikit lebih memakan ruang. Karena pergerakan yang dilakukan sedikit lebih enerjik layaknya Dansa Salsa. Sebut saja seperti dansa di film _Beauty and The Beast_ yang diperankan oleh Emma Watson.

Makanya, Akashi-senpai selanjutnya memerintahkanku melakukan beberapa gaya seperti yang ada di film garapan Disney itu. Berputar dengan tangan Akashi-senpai sebagai pegangan bahkan menjatuhkan diri dengan tangan kekar Akashi-senpai sebagai pegangan di punggungku.

Aku sendiri terperangah kaget, apakah ini benar-benar aku? Bagaimana bisa aku menguasai dansa secepat ini? Andaikan dari dulu Akashi-senpai menjadi instrukturku mungkin aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencari beberapa referensi tentang Dansa Waltz. Neji-nii saja kuakui kalah jika dibandingkan dengan skill Akashi-senpai.

DRRT DRRT

Deringan ponsel refleks menghentikan tarian kami. Segera aku melepaskan sentuhan Akashi-senpai. Kuraih ponsel ungu itu.

"Moshi-moshi. Ino-chan." Sapaku pada si penelepon.

' _Hinata, latihannya tidak jadi nanti sore tapi sekarang.'_

"Kok tiba-tiba?" Protesku. Pasalnya, tadi dia bilang latihannya jam enam sore. Kenapa dimajukan? Padahal aku masih ingin berlatih dengan Akashi-senpai.

' _Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Cepatlah ke rumahku sekarang. Aku akan mengabari Sakura dan Tenten juga.'_

"Ya. Aku akan ke sana." Aku kembali mengalah. Dasar, Ino. Dia selalu saja dadakan.

' _Kutunggu lho. Jaa, Hinata.'_

"Haik."

Sambungan telpon akhirnya terputus. Selanjutnya, kumasukkan buku pinjaman tadi bersama dengan ponselku. Dengan wajah menunduk, aku menghadap Akashi-senpai. Awalnya kukira dia sudah pergi, namun nyatanya dia sudah berada di samping kiriku.

"Gomenne. Senpai. Aku harus pergi. Ano… terimakasih, atas ajarannya." Akhirnya aku membungkukkan badan untuk kemudian berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Hinata." Kakiku berhenti melangkah. "Tetsuya sudah memilih pasangan untuknya dalam pesta dansa minggu depan."

"Begitu ya… Terimakasih infonya, Senpai. Jaa."

Aku tidak lagi berjalan. Melainkan aku berlari. Entah kenapa hatiku merasa tersinggung atas perkataannya tadi. Apakah aku terlihat begitu mengejar Kuroko-senpai? Kenapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu?

Aku memang tidak pernah mengharapkan Kuroko-senpai untuk menjadi pasanganku. Bahkan pemikiran itu tak pernah terbersit di benakku.

.

Dengan wajah datar, aku duduk di ranjang Ino. Sedangkan Sakura dan Tenten mengikat rambut mereka agar tidak mengganggu saat latihan.

"Kenapa kau merubah rencana secara tiba-tiba sih?" Ucap Sakura disela kegiatannya merapikan penampilan.

"Kau sepertinya sangat senang. Ada apa?" Tambah Tenten ingin tahu.

"KYAAA…!" Suara teriakan keluar dari bibir Ino tiba-tiba. Membuatku harus menutup telinga.

"Oi.. Oi… kau kerasukan ya?" Tenten berusaha menyadarkan Ino yang—menurutnya—kerasurakan.

"Coba tebak siapa orang yang kuajak untuk ke pesta dansa minggu depan?" Tanya Ino yang membuat kami menjadi penasaran siapa orang yang diajak si ratu gossip.

"Kise?" Tebakku.

Dia mengangguk.

"Lalu? Kau ditolak? Makanya kau jadi gila seperti ini?"

CTAK

Dahi Sakura disentil Ino karena tebakan tak berdasarnya itu. Ino sampai menggembungkan pipi karena sebal dengan cetusan sang sahabat.

"Ish…! Kau ini. Asal kalian tahu Kise-kun menerima ajakanku..!" Ino kembali histeris. Aku sempat tidak percaya dengan perkataan Ino, tapi aku sudah menduga sih kalau ajakan Ino akan diterima. Soalnya, Ino sudah cantik, ramah, supel pula.

"Aku yakin. Kami akan menjadi Best Couple." Ino tampak membayangkan dirinya dengan Kise-senpai akan menjadi Best Couple di acara minggu depan.

"Bermimpilah Ino. Karena aku dan Sasuke-kun yang akan menjadi Best Couple." Sanggah Sakura yang sangat tidak setuju dengan perkataan Ino.

Perdebatan mereka berhenti. Karena suasana menjadi tenang, membuatku merasa aneh. Jadi, kutolehkan mataku ke arah mereka. Dan ternyata mereka juga sedang menatapku.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Kau sudah bergerak?"

Bergerak? Aku mengerutkan dahi bingung. Apa maksudnya?

Kulihat Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya. "Pasangan, Hinata. Kau sudah mendapatkannya 'kan?"

Aku menggeleng dan menjawab dengan jujur, "Belum."

"Hinata, pesta itu sudah semakin dekat. Dan kau belum mendapatkan pasangan. Memangnya kau ingin berdansa sendirian?" Marah Tenten.

"Aku kan bisa—"

Sakura langsung menggoyang-goyangkan bahuku keras. Seolah dia mengetahui apa yang akan kukatakan. "Jika kau berpikir untuk mengajak Shino ke sana. Maka urungkan Hinata. Kau hanya akan dianggap aneh jika berpasangan dengannya."

Dan hari itu dihabiskan dengan ceramahan mereka yang ditujukan langsung untukku. Selama itu pula, aku tak diijinkan membela diri. Mereka terus menasehatiku. Tak jarang mereka berusaha menjodohkanku dengan kenalan mereka.

Sangat membosankan sekali setiap mereka menujukkan gambar teman-teman mereka yang akan dipasangkan denganku.

.

Keesokan harinya aku sama sekali tak bisa fokus saat Dosen mengajar. Ucapan Tenten dan Akashi-senpai terus berputar-putar di kepalaku. Ah. Kenapa sih harus bersama pasangan?

Dan karena terlalu banyak memikirkan bagaimana mendapatkan pasangan, membuat Dosenku sampai menegurku langsung. Sampai-sampai dia memintaku menemuinya ke kantornya setelah mata kuliah hari ini selesai.

Oyamaa…

Tambah lagi masalah hari ini.

"Hinata. Aku tidak suka disaat mata kuliahku ada orang yang melamun. Tapi, karena ini kali pertama kau melakukan kesalahan saat mata kuliahku, maka aku maafkan. Hanya saja kau harus tetap diberi hukuman."

Hukuman? Sejauh pengetahuanku tentang keluargaku sendiri, Hyuuga tak pernah dihukum. Dan aku adalah Hyuuga pertama yang dihukum karena melamun di saat Dosen mengajar. Kenapa aku selalu bisa menjatuhkan nama Hyuuga?

"Gomenasai, Sensei." Tuturku penuh rasa bersalah.

"Hukuman apa yang pas untukmu?" Kakashi-sensei tampak berpikir hukuman yang cocok denganku. Sementara aku terus menundukkan kepala karena merasa tak becus.

"Konnichiwa, Kakashi-sensei." Sapa seorang wanita dewasa.

"Konnichiwa, Kurenai-sensei." Balas Kakashi-sensei padanya. Aku mengalihkan pandang untuk melihat sosok Kurenai-sensei yang terkenal sangat baik hati itu. Tapi, kali ini aku sama sekali tak ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Hinata. Bagaimana dengan pasanganmu? Kau belum mengabariku."

Karena Kurenai-sensei adalah Koordinator pesta dansa minggu depan. Dan dia bertugas mengumpulkan pasangan yang akan menghadiri pesta penyambutan itu. Itulah mengapa aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya saat ini. Karena aku memang belum mendapat pasangan.

"A-ano. Kurenai-sensei, saya belum dapat pasangan."

"Hari terakhirnya adalah hari ini, Hinata. Mau tidak mau kau harus bisa menemukan pasangan. Kalau hari ini kau belum bisa mendapatkannya, kau tidak mau kan membersihkan halaman kampus yang sangat luas ini?"

Walaupun Kurenai-sensei mencoba mengancamku dengan hukuman, itu belum bisa membuatku ketakutan. Sebagian hatiku sebenarnya tidak keberatan untuk membersihkan Kampus. Hitung-hitung sebagai olahraga. Tapi… mana mungkin keturunan Hyuuga membersihkan Kampus. Tousan pasti akan marah padaku.

Inikah yang dinamakan buah simalakama?

"Pas sekali. Aku sudah memutuskan hukuman apa yang cocok untukmu."

Firasat buruk berdentang di benarku.

"Hukumanmu adalah mencari pasangan dansa yang akan diselenggarakan sabtu depan." Lanjut Kakashi-sensei mampu membuatku menghela napas pasrah.

.

Untuk menebus kesalahanku pada Kakashi-sensei dan Kurenai-sensei, di sinilah aku sekarang. Setelah mengelilingi Kampus untuk bertanya ke sejumlah orang, akhirnya aku memilih halaman belakang Kampus.

Aku sama sekali tak menyukai ini. Aku bertanya-tanya pada orang-orang apakah mereka sudah ada pasangan atau belum untuk pesta dansa. Rasanya seperti tak punya harga diri saja. Atau memang aku terlalu berlebihan?

Setelah cukup puas meratapi nasib, aku memilih berjalan ke araha pohon rindang yang ada di sana. Dan betapa terkejutnya, Akashi-senpai sedang terbaring di sana. Langkahku otomatis berhenti.

Mata amethystku memandang dirinya yang sedang terbaring di atas tanah.

Tubuhnya tak bergerak. Dengan tangan kanan sebagai bantalan serta tangan kiri difungsikan penutup wajah, dia terlihat seperti orang tertidur. Lihat saja, pundak dan dadanya yang bergerak teratur itu sudah menjelaskan bahwa dia sedang tertidur.

Dengan berani, kakiku mendekatinya.

Setelah jarakku kurang dari satu meter, aku memilih duduk di sampingnya. Tepat di samping badannya.

Dengan lancangnya, mataku menelusuri wajahnya. Mengamati pahatan tuhan yang sangat sempurna ini. Ditambah tanganku yang seenaknya mulai menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Membelainya setiap inchi. Namun, aku hanya berani menyentuh pipi dan dagunya saja.

Tak ayal tingkahku itu membuat bibirku melengkungkan senyum ke atas.

"Apakah Kamisama sedang bercanda? Manusia sempurna sepertimu disamakan dengan iblis?" Aku terkekeh lirih, masih membelai lembut pipinya. "Bagaimana bisa wajah layaknya bayi ini disamaan dengan iblis neraka?"

"Karena kau belum tahu wajahku yang sebenarnya, Hinata."

Eh? Dia bangun? Gawat…!

Aku berniat akan berlari, sebelum sebuah tangan menarik pergelangan tanganku. Tangan yang sebelumnya kugunakan untuk membelai wajahnya.

GREP

Saking terkejutnya, aku sontak menutup mataku erat. Disamping itu aku sangat ketakutan. Tubuhku bahkan sampai bergetar. Dalam bisikan lirih namun bisa didengar, aku mengucapkan ribuan permintaan maaf.

"Setelah berani meraba wajahku ketika aku tertidur, kau mau pergi begitu saja, hah?"

Aku bisa merasakan tatapan tajamnya yang menembus diriku. Andaikata tatapannya adalah pedang, mungkin aku sudah mati sekarang. Terlebih lagi aku merasakan genggamannya pada pergelangan tanganku semakin erat dan kuat namun tak menyakitkan.

"G-gomenne, Akashi-senpai." Memangnya apalagi yang bisa kulakukan selain minta maaf. Aku tahu aku yang salah di sini. Jadi, sebisa mungkin aku harus meminta maaf Akashi-senpai. Lagipula siapa juga yang tidak marah jika wajahnya disentuh orang lain. Lebih-lebih jika kau sedang tertidur.

"Setiap bertemu, kenapa kau selalu memejamkan matamu?" Tangan dinginnya menyentuh kelopak mataku. Dengan lembut tangan itu mengusap mataku.

"Apakah kau percaya dengan rumor itu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kau bisu dan tuli, ya?" Suaranya sedikit meninggi. Aku tahu dia kesal karena pertanyaannya sama sekali tak kujawab.

"A-ano… bisa l-lepaskan tanganku?" Bukannya menjawab, aku malah memintanya melepaskan genggamannya yang erat dari tanganku.

"Tidak, kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku." Tolaknya tegas. Membuat detak jantungku semakin menggebu.

Kami saling terdiam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan, sementara Akashi-senpai masih mengusap mataku yang kini beralih ke pipiku.

"A-ano… G-gomen jika sikapku selama ini menyinggung Akashi-senpai." Sedikit bergetar, aku mengeluarkan kalimat. Sentuhannya di pipiku, membawa perasaan aneh di perutku. Rasanya ada yang bergejolak di sana.

"Memang." Sahutnya singkat tanpa menghentikan usapan di wajahku.

Merasa bahwa dia sudah memaafkanku, aku mencoba kembali memintanya untuk melepasku.

"S-sekarang aku boleh pergi?"

"Tidak."

Oyamaa… apa lagi yang kau inginkan? Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf? Dan juga, bukankah kau sudah membalas perlakuanku padamu? Dengan menyentuh wajahku?

"Apakah dimatamu, aku semenakutkan itu sampai kau lebih memilih melukai matamu sendiri hanya untuk menghindari tatapanku?"

DEG

Pernyataan macam apa itu? Seolah-olah aku memandangnya seperti bukan manusia saja.

Tangannya mulai sedikit menurun dan menyentuh bibirku. Membuatku menundukkan kepala lebih dalam. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi mengapa dia sampai berani menyentuh bibirku? Meskipun begitu aku hanya bisa diam.

"Bahkan kau selalu saja menunduk setiap bertemu denganku."

"Bukan hanya semua orang. Gadis yang dijuluki gadis paling baik hati sepertimu pun takut padaku. Mungkin saja memang benar." Saat mengatakan itu, tangannya menyentuh daguku. Lalu mengangkatnya, seolah tak membiarkanku menyembunyikan wajahku darinya. "Aku adalah seorang Iblis."

Bukan. Bukan seperti itu. Aku sama sekali tak menganggapmu sebagai iblis. Ternyata aku sudah menyinggungnya selama ini dengan sikapku. Kamisama, maafkan aku. Betapa jahatnya aku membuat orang lain menganggap dirinya sebagai iblis karena sikapku padanya.

"A-aku tidak bermak—"

Baka. Aku tidak sadar bahwa tadi dia mengangkat wajahku. Yang artinya saat aku membuka mata. Hal yang berada di hadapanku adalah sepasang manik heterokrom.

Aku masih terdiam dan terus memandang matanya. Seolah sesuatu di sana sedang menarik segala atensiku. Dan sebuah seringai, muncul di wajah tampan itu. Diikuti sebuah percikan emosi yang kulihat jelas di manik dua warna itu.

Setelahnya kurasakan genggaman pada pergelangan tanganku terlepas. Namun, bukan berarti dia melepasku. Karena kemudian, tangan itu difungsikan untuk melingkari pinggangku dan menarikku ke arahnya tanpa memutuskan pandangan kami.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kukoreksi dalam kalimatmu tadi, Hinata." Ucapnya sembari melepaskan sentuhan di daguku. Dan tangan itu dia gunakan untuk menemani tangannya yang lain di pinggangku. Seolah kedua tangan itu tak ingin melepasku. Sementara tangan-tanganku hanya bisa menyangga di lengan atasnya. Merasakan dengan jelas otot bisep yang dimilikinya.

"Pertama, orang-orang yang berani menatapku adalah mereka yang siap dan sukarela kurenggut harapan mereka dengan paksa." Akashi-senpai memutuskan tatapan kami alih-alih dia ingin menyandarkan dagunya di pundak kananku.

Anehnya, walau kami sudah tak saling tatap-menatap, aku masih bisa melihat manic heterokrom itu dalam pikiranku.

"Kedua, aku memang seorang iblis." Bisiknya tepat di telingaku.

Pelukannya juga semakin erat, "Dan karenanya, iblis ini telah menjadikanmu target. Di mana kau tidak akan bisa menghindariku. Tahu 'kan jika kau sampai membuat seorang iblis marah?"

Entah mengapa, kepalaku bergerak sendiri. Aku mengangguk seolah dia adalah seorang raja. Dimana setiap perkataannya adalah suatu perintah.

"Anak pintar." Kurasakan usapan lembut di punggungku bersamaan dengan tarikan halus yang semakin mendekatkan diriku padanya. Sementara itu, aku juga merasakan hembusan napasnya menyerbu leherku.

Sepertinya dia mencari posisi nyaman saat memelukku saat ini.

Dari sini, aku yakin akan satu hal dari rumor yang dulu pernah kudengar dari gadis-gadis penggosip itu.

Akashi-senpai memiliki mata yang dapat menghisap jiwa seseorang. Bahkan membuat orang yang sudah lancang menatapnya tak lagi bisa mengendalikan diri.

Karena aku sendiri, sudah mulai merasakan efek itu di dalam diriku. Mata indah itu sudah menghisap jiwaku. Dan menjadikannya miliknya.

"Selamanya kau adalah milik iblis merah ini. Milikku. Hinataku."

Peringatan itu benar. Seharusnya aku tidak menatap matanya.

Menyesal? Entahlah. Antara harus bahagia atau tidak, aku masih bingung.

Bahagia karena dia adalah sosok yang paling diinginkan di dunia ini layaknya Garry-Stu? Atau merasa sial karena terjebak oleh iblis merah ini selamanya?

Diantara semua itu, faktanya sekarang adalah….

Dia telah memiliki jiwaku. Dan mungkin saja hatiku.

 **OWARI**

Omedetou Gozaimasu untuk Reihyu 😊😊

Maaf jika Seira terlambat *ditendang* Semoga ceritaku ini bisa mendapat maaf dari Reihyu pada khususnya. Maaf ne, Reihyu *puppy eyes*

Akhinya selesai juga request dari ReiHyu. Sebenarnya, cukup sulit memasangkan Hinata dan Akashi. Masalahnya, mereka memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang. Terlebih lagi, Akashi adalah sosok absolute. Dan jujur, ini pertama kali aku membuat Fanfic Akahina. Karena pasangan ini terbilang susah—menurutku.

Tapi Seira tetap mengharapkan cerita ini bisa menghibur Minna, khususnya Reihyu.

Sekilas info : Nanairo no Compass nya Seira buntu *menjambak rambut* Belum ada inspirasi sama sekali. *menghela napas* makanya akhir-akhir ini Seira jarang update. Maaf ya, Minna. Kalian pasti sudah lama menunggu, tapi Seira malah mengecewakan kalian *bows*. Dan juga, Seira bingung mau memasangkan Hinata dengan siapa. Jadi, ya… begitulah. *tertawa gaje*

Disamping itu semua, Seira mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada orang-orang yang sudah membaca, mem-follow, liks, dan review-nya.

Apa artinya Seira tanpa kalian, Minna. *nangis bombay*

And, Finnaly….

Don't forget to Review

Kritik dan saran akan selalu Seira terima ^^

See you next story guys (^-^)v

.

Seira Schiffer


End file.
